


the dark world

by horus1251



Series: the dark universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family Magic, God Harry, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Harry is Lord Many Times Over, Harry is Lord Potter, Immortal Harry Potter, James Potter Lives, Kind of time travel, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lord of Light - Freeform, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Olympians mythology, Origin Myths, Reapers, Time Travel Fix-It, hitaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Muggles have found out the truth about magic so they launch a war against wizards and magic now thousands of years later the world is gone and the master of death and his reapers protect the remaining world when Demons walk the earth unable to win they lose all but one village now the master of death goes back in time to fix things not knowing that more will change then he knew watch out Wizards for with him coming back to fix things not knowing the consequences which is creating 100 dark lords in the next 500 years now Harry will spend his life fighting dark forces gathering followers and turning them into reapers and choosing those to contain divine power creating new gods while trying to remove Muggleborns and Squibs from the muggle world and bringing them to this world and take back lands to become part of the wizarding world  inspired by 3465 by wonderfulwonderful505





	1. Time fix

In the last surviving town in the world, the entire population in an open field looks on as their Primordial God speaks '' I'm sorry but I no longer have the power to protect us ''.screams from the population as The god speaks '' Wait but thanks to the efforts of the noble families we have a situation ''. Everyone smiles until the god speaks '' this world won't happen but for it, I need to go back to when I was just human a wizard named Harry Potter and Not Harry Potter Master of Death Lord Of House Potter and Black and Emrys ''. The People whisper as Harry says '' Which means the future won't exist but for that, I ask for the power ''. The People nods as they live only because of Harry 

Flashback  
Thousand of years ago Harry screams as he enters his Manor with Ginny running in '' What's wrong love ''. Harry growls '' The bastards said no ''. Ginny sighs as she says '' we seen an increase of Obscurial and still they won't remove Muggleborns from the Muggles ''. Harry growls '' worse they are trying to get the statue of secrecy removed ''. Ginny screams and says '' Let's take them all and gather allies and go to are families islands ''. Harry sighs and says '' I'll contact Nevile and Draco we can begin buying and Warding Islands then within ten years we can make our move ''.  
Flashback ends  
Harry thinks '' Good thing we did for twenty years later the Muggle lunch a nuclear attack on the earth but thanks to them we lived ''. Harry sighs and says '' I will go back to a week before I got the letter allowing me to gather allies and Defeat Dumbledore and The dark lord ''. Cheers from the population as they nod and Harry says '' I'll need your Magic and souls for the spell do I have it ''. Nods as Nevile and Ron walk over and says '' You gave us your mark but as you know us alone isn't enough all your marked serve you but you hold this world together when the endless left after Voldemort left ''. Harry nods and says '' I know which is why I will offer Voldemort to become the New Hades god of the Universe as it was originally but he will say no and as death, the afterlife and some other things are mines I will rule that ''. Nevile nods as he says '' You hold all the divine power since you're recreating the gods well we may be able to create the wards that protected us before the Muggles made a deal with the false prophet releasing Demons ''. Harry nods and says '' I'll unite the entire wizard world under me and whoever is the new gods we will ward us and bring in squibs and Muggleborns allowing us to find any kind parents and with the magic taken I shall bring our population to the billions I'll create towns and give the lords more power uniting them under me and perhaps we can stop Avalon destruction allowing King Arthur and his knights to return  
one day''. The people sigh in sadness as they bow their head and begin their ritual while waiting for Harry watches his mark-making sigils with tears in his eyes Harry starts his side of the ritual and chants (Mina olen Surmasisand, kes kutsub üles kogu mu väe, et Avada ajaskaala, mis ma saadan oma meele, keha ja hinge ja maagia minevikku, et seda maailma ma loovutan oma Mark ja inimeste hinged, et seda teha ühe tõelise Jumala teenistuses, kes on läinud sellelt maailmast, kes lahkub lõputu, kes lahkus ma Pakun igavikulisest jutlust surma meister ja vanduda, et alati edasi oma kohustusi nii Mote see olema )( I the Master of Death the last god summon all my power to open the timeline I send my Mind, Body and Soul and magic into the past to right this world I surrender my Mark and People's souls to do so in service of the one true God who's gone from this world leaving the endless who left I offer eternity servitude as Death's master and swear to always forward his duties so Mote, it be ) ( that get's repeated in every lanuage that has ever been created ) White starts pouring out of everyone as Harry looks at his hand which was slowly becoming smoke above him a rip in time appeared. Harry says to the noble bloodlines which their's ten of each line even his '' Your Family Magic call it so I can offer that as another incentive ''. Nodding from the ten thousand as the family totems come over with Screams Harry absorbs the power and knowledge that every family has ''. Coughing Harry sighs when the wards to the town fall. Looking at the demons Harry turns to smoke rising into the rip closing but with two souls following with wings like the sun following. 

History change 

James with his wand was throwing spell after at the dark lord who was growling when Peter walks in James distract gets hit by Crucio  
Voldemort smirks after a minute and says'' You should have knelt before me ''. Peter laughing follows after spitting on James's body who was shaking. Voldemort moves up the stairs not noticing one of the souls enter James's body shaking he stands as he heals instantly with a growl he sneaks up the stairs to the sound of screams James shaking slowly gets up the stairs and transfigures a dagger shaking his head he stabs Peter in the head killing him. Voldemort hearing the crumble turns quickly '' AVA...'' James threw the dagger as Voldemort was turning the dagger falls through Voldemort's chest causing him to gasp and fall to his knees when James made a mistake he watch as Voldemort screams and yells '' AVADA KEVARDA '' James eyes wide gets hit killing the first soul instantly falling to the ground. Voldemort gasping turns to yell '' AVADA KEVARDA ''at the child right as the curse touches the future he combines with his past self causing a backlash which made Voldemort scream as his body turns to ashes leaving a wraith. Dark eyes as the wraith scream and leaves the room. NO NO a Man says seeing the body of peter falling to his knees he sees James laying in front of him gasping he screams ''James James no '' Sirus goes to check on lily when the body move. Sirus gasping hears crying from the nursery '' HARRY ''. Sirus jumping to his feet sees the robes of the dark lord and Lily on the ground shaking. Sirus runs over to Harry who's crying '' Shh shh its ok Padfoot got you ''. lifting him up Harry crying as Sirus pulls out his wand as footsteps come up the stairs Sirus whispers '' Epliskey '' the Blood instantly stops as Snape comes into the room pointing the wand at Sirus he says '' Was it you '' Sirus shakes his head as Snape sees Lily moving screams ''LILY'' Lily shakes awake gasping whispers '' Sevie '' Snape smiles as he casts a Scanning spell and diagnosing charm which shows a slight pain from crucio nothing more. James groans Hagrid runs up the stairs going to enter he sees James moving entering the room he says '' Give him to me ''. Sirus shakes his head and says '' if I would have given him to anyone it would be James ''. Hagrid goes to speak but stops as James says '' its cool Hagrid Dumbledore probably thought we were dead when the charm went off''. Hagrid nodding as he steps back and sees Voldemort's clothes smiling '' Sirus you did it ''. Shaking his head '' No I was late ''. Hagrid looks at Lily then James shock as he sees them on the ground slowly turning to Harry saying '' Harry he beat Who must not be named ''. Sirus nods as Hagrid screams '' I'll tell Dumbledore ''. James looks around and says '' We need to go back to the manor this placed isn't safe ''. Lily grunts as she says '' OK OK I never should have insisted''. James smirking looks at Snape and says '' So you were his spy .. Come on ''. Snape nods slowly looking at James as they gather stuff for the child and use his portkey to teleport them to the Manor. Severus groans and says to Lily '' You mean the reason you almost died is that you were uncomfortable at the manor ''. Lily red-faced nods Snape growls and says '' So if the child died it would be because you were uncomfortable ''. Tears in her eyes Snape leaves and says '' Can we talk later ''. James nodding as Lily goes to her room with tears draining from his eyes. James growls as Sirus he froze and says '' We have to go to the Ministry ''. Sirus frowns in confusion as he asks '' What ''. James walking over to a cabinet and opens a box holding rings blinks and sighs putting the ring on gasps as the power of the power flows through him as Sirus looks on with a frown. James blinks at Sirus saying '' You didn't come back did you ''. Sirus concerned '' What are you talking about Prongs and why did you take up your family ring ''. James sighs and says '' Let's go down the list okay the ministry''. Sirus nods as he blinks asking '' What ?" James looks at Sirus growling '' Think we didn't tell anyone that we switch secret keepers ''. Sirus blinks then his eyes go wide '' Since the dark lord dead .'' James shakes his head '' No his soul still out ''. Sirus blinks as he says '' What do you mea... No you mean to tell me he created Horcruxes ''. James nods and says '' That's why I got my ring`''. Sirus confused again as James says'' The death eaters you know they will say '' Imperious or something only the most loyal will go to Azkaban the others will bribe ''. Sirus growls jumping to his feet ready to race as he says '' We need to make certain that doesn't happen ''. James screams '' Think how even with the ring she gains more money to accept a bribe meaning it would take all the votes to get her off and considering some are death eaters ''. Sirus sighs as he says '' She won't get off ''. James sighs praying and says '' We need Power Sirus and I need leverage ''. Sirus eyes wide '' No I won't I would .'' James interrupts '' Either you do it or they go free and it will be Harry your Godson who pays the price ''. Sirus frowns as he screams and says '' I'll check but mother blasted ''. James growls and says '' Your Mother is not the Head of your family that is your grandfather ''. Sirus sighs and says'' I'll ask for a meeting ''. James nods and says '' With the fame, you get from the Ministry and with the power, we will get from the heads of the other families in prison we could leverage your grandfather to surrender it and you could point out under anyone else and the house of black will have no power ''. Sirus smirks as he nods thinking he needs to act more Slytherin as James says '' And hey think about this you could blast Your Mother and Father off the family tree ''. Sirus laughs as James says '' You can kick out your cousin Bellatrix and bring back Andromeda '' Sirus frowns as he asks '' Why, not cissy '' Sirus says in confusion '' Why not '' James smiles and says '' Two reasons one she is pregnant'' Sirus eyes wide as James says '' Okay three two is that think about it how would Lucius feel if you control his Wife, Son, and House, Money hell where he will live if he somehow gets off ''. Sirus burst out laughing as James smiles and says '' Third don't forget for all Cissy could have done before she was married did she do it '' Sirus frowns and shakes his head when it dongs on him '' The contract it could have bound her to him ''. James nods and says slyly and cruelty '' And will you ready leave a pregnant woman defenseless ''. Sirus growls at James and says'' Find I will make certain to get the house ''. James smiles as he thinks he needs Sirus to take this seriously to help his Son '' Sirus everyone will I need you to do something ''. Sirus eyes wide nods as he says '' Anything ''. James pulls out a paper and casts'' Mentis Charta '' (Make the oath from my mind to paper ) Sirus eyes wide as he sees James cast a family spell but feels his mind becomes hazy and suddenly he thinks '' Wow he wrote that quick''. James hands the paper over which Sirus reads eyes wide asking '' Is it serious '' James nods making Sirus nod and says '' I Sirus Orion Black swear on my Life, Soul, Magic to always protect my godson and I allow James to put a memory into my head ''. Golden light comes around him as Sirus takes out his wand and says '' So mote it be ''. James points his wand at Sirus and says '' Condono Futurus Memoria. ( I share future memories ) Sirus shakes as he sees the future shaking eyes wide he looks around and sees himself on his knees shakily he stands and says '' James ''. James smiles sadly and hugs Sirus as he cries and says '' My son went through all that we must stand aside him ''. Sirus sighs and says '' We need the sheep to follow meaning '' James '' We have to... Oh no ''. Sirus frowns for a moment and says '' Crap the balance all that power to the past now the dark lords of this time will probably gain a boost ''. James nods and says '' Harry will have to fight 100s of dark lords before the demons and that within the next 500 years ''. Sirus frowns as he says '' Okay we need to make certain the laws that gave them power is gone ''. James shakes his head and says '' Don't forget they will fight at the dark lords' sides because of the balance meaning we need to change a few laws allowing Britain to have a balance ''. Sirus nods and says '' After this and we leverage the Minister we need someone who will do right ''. James nods as he thinks sighing '' We need a neutral Minister but we need him not from the lord's chamber ''. Sirus nods and says '' I'll have Cassiopeia do her thing ''. James laughs as he nods and says '' If you give her permission to research and create she will be on your side ''. James makes a face as he says '' Now Snape ''. Sirus makes a face too as he says '' He is an awful teacher but he knows his potions.. ''. James eyes wide say'' Businesses what if we create jobs allowing Muggleborns and half-bloods to have more choices and money ''. Sirus' eyes were wide as he says '' We could create businesses and make us money and spread it out through the houses we would've gain ''. James nods as he says '' I'll Do any business to do with Potions and Wards and charms you do Spell crafting, Runes ''. James nods as he says '' Lily could do some of it and we Have us create stores that make Maps of The magical world with pranks and defense and we sell the maps and defense to The ministry and Dumbledore and we could use our knowledge ''. Sirus nods as pride goes through him as he prepares to take over the wizarding world with his brothers' Prongs and Moony ''. James smiles as Lily comes down and says '' I'll work with Severus on potions and spell crafting ''. James nods as he says '' We bring him in and we would finance his business ''. James nods as he says '' Okay we take Political than business who should be in charge of that '' Lily eyes wide says '' The goblins ''' James and Sirus nods as Lily says '' We give them 20 percent of the shares and profits exchange we have them set it up and make us money ''. James smiles as he asks Sirus '' You think you could have your Grandpa put wards on the manor and then all the other properties and future lands we would own exchange for Alliance between our family and eternal friendship ''. Sirus eyes wide nods and says '' We could have them make wards a business ''. James nods as they start talking when he says '' We could have Moony work as our family tutors along with Snape and Minvera ''. Sirus nods as he says '' We could also have him manage the company of Marauders ink ''. James laughs as he nods and says '' We have to smart about it ''. Sirus nods and says'' Well I better move quickly if we want the plan to work ''. James nods and says '' I'll go to the ministry and get you free allowing this to happen ''. Sirus gets up and leaves with James following with Lily smiling at James turning he says '' Minny '' POP Minny the hous1e-elf eyes wide as Lily says '' I want you to find and hire all free elves and have them fix the family property and lands and all rooms in the manor ''. Minny nodding rapidly giggles as she leaves to begin ''. Lily spins as she leaves the room back to the nursery to watch her son.


	2. Lucius terms

Two weeks later James was breathing heavily as The Marauders were all looking at Lucius. Sirus leaning back growls as he says '' So the only reason you became a death was to save Cissy who he threatened to kill and your unborn child. Lucius gulps as he nods and says '' I swear that's the truth ''. Sirus nods going to remove his family magic when James says '' Wait how do you become a death eater ''. Lucius pales and says '' You have to prove yourself '' Sirus frowns as Lucius quickly says '' I was told to bring a muggle'' Sirus goes to yell Lucius quickly says '' I went after a Muggle rapist and brought him I then tortured and killed him ''. Sirus nodding as James sighs surprised at what they learn that day.

Flashback   
TWO WEEKS EARLIER   
Sirus goes to Gringotts (Wizarding Bank) walking into the bank he sees a huge line of wizards. Sighing he waits for the line to empty so that he could talk to the teller. Teller looks at the wizard '' What ''. Sirus takes a deep breath '' I Sirus Orion Black request Gringotts to host A meeting Between The Head and Heir of the family ''. Silence as the wizards' freeze in what they were doing The teller hits a button and says '' As you wish we shall take the Payment from the heir vault can you show me the ring ''. Sirus gulping shows his hand. The Teller looking at it nods and says '' You may want to upgrade the Heir Ring ''. Sirus bows his head '' As you wish Master, teller ''. The Teller sits back as Wizards start speaking '' Black wasn't he a supporter of Who Know who ''. The others speaking '' I don't know ...Sirus agitated 

Stands there shifting as he waits for a goblin to take him to a meeting room '' We Better get Crouch ''. Sirus eyes wide going to speak when a Goblin enters the room and says nastily '' Come ''. Sirus nodding follows as they were lead down a cavern going left, Right down until he couldn't tell where he was headed. Sirus pause as the goblin opens the door where Artcucus stood in the room with an emotionless face. Sirus gulping steps into the room bowing his head saying clearly ''I Sirus Orion Black heir of 

The Utmost Divine House of Black has summoned the Head of the Family for an urgent Meeting ''. Gulping he waits as Artcucus   
Studies him moments later he says '' Granted ''. Sirus gulping says '' I have a plan that will have the family of Black own for the next ten years 30% of the Lord's chamber and their Property and Money ''. Artcucus eyes wide drops his cane as Sirus says '' The Damage the dark lord has done will see you at least forbidden from any new jobs and it may see the Ministry fining us I'm asking that you put the family first and allow me to take control of the family ''. Artcucus insulted as he goes to speak when Sirus says '' Or I will start the Kaput Caput Ritual to claim the house and we shall see if Lady Magic agrees''. Artcucus freezing as he feels his magic telling he would lose looks into it for a moment asking'' What prove do I have that you're ready ''. Sirus sighs deeply say'' I would allow Lady Hecate judge me ''.  
Artcucus gasps as he looks at his grandson who stands with his head bowed a little taking a deep breath he says '' Why would magic be this involve ''.. Sirus sighing takes a deep breath standing straighter letting his power out noticing an increase of power with a possible of Divine Artcucus gulping feeling it as Sirus eyes turns Glowing Gold as he says '' I Stand in place of Loki God Of Chaos, Magic and Mischief ''. Artcucus eyes wide bows to Sirus thinking '' The Legend was true the gods will return blinking he asks '' James ''. Sirus looks on says '' James Potter is the Father of the King of all Gods ''. Artcucus gasping saying '' 

The Boy ...'' Sirus smirks and says '' My godson the King ''. Artcucus eyes wide at the plans running through his mind looks at his grandson speaking '' All this time you've been on the path to becoming the vessel of Loki ''. Sirus looks at Artcucus as he decides not to say he would be Loki nods as Artcucus quickly surrenders the house under him. Sirus takes off the ring and says '' I have many plans grandfather do I have your aid ''. Artcucus nods as Sirus says '' Well we have work to do follow me ''. Sirus walks out of the meeting room with the Head ring in his hand and the heir ring on his finger waiting to do the ritual. Sirus smirks as he remembers how their family gains their magic from Loki so being the new Loki made certain that the head would be granted. Sirus walks out and says '' I'm done take me to the account Manager ''. The goblin smile seeing the room and knowing Sirus as he was the one who took him to his vault the first time and asks James to use his family status as friends of the director to ask for secret lessons to head his family vaults and Businesses. Sirus follows him to a meeting room where the goblin changes asking'' Is it time ''. Artcucus frowns as Sirus says '' Yes we can now start healing Magic ''. Artcucus chokes for a moment asking '' Magic .. Healing what ''. Sirus takes a deep breath '' Magic is dying ''. Artcucus eyes wide as the Goblin who was called Barchoke 

took over the family vaults and instantly ordered an audit. Sirus hands over his Heir Ring and says '' The Time has come for the head ring to be mine ''. Barchoke nods as they cut his head bleeding over the ring which turned red. Sirus takes a deep breath and asks'' I would like to put spells on the rings ''. I want both to appear in our vaults upon the death of the previous wearer''. Eyes wide Barchoke nods asking '' Is that all '' Sirus hands over the list and says '' everything on the list I want each of them done with a combination of Elves, wizards and witch magic, and Goblin I will pay 400000 Galleons for the highest quality of Enchantments ''. Artcucus as Wide as the Goblin nods and says '' I'll take it from you personal vault ''. Sirus nods in thanks as Sirus blinks and says '' I like you to begin the process of Creating Businesses ''. Barchoke looks at Sirus as he says '' I want businesses for Wards where we Create and offer to sell wards to the magical world next I want someone to work on making New Defense and charm spells and finally I want you to create businesses to create rituals for Healing and Defense ''. Barchoke nodding saying '' I'll hire former Curse-breakers to create Rituals and go from there where shall we place the Company ''. Sirus opening the Property book says '' I want Black Castle and Island for this purpose ''. Barchoke nods as Sirus blinks and says'' Also I want you to hire as many free elves as possible who and have them clean all my properties and I wish to hire Grinotts to look over the wards on all my properties and if needed repair them ''. Barchoke makes a note as Artcucus blinks at Sirus shaking 

deciding to ask later as Sirus thinks for a moment and says '' I want you to begin the process of Kicking my mother and My cousin Bellatrix out of the family and bring Tonks back as a branch of the family ''. Barchoke smiles as Artcucus ask '' What '' Sirus '' Muggleborns were created by lady magic to renew the power of blood ''. Artcucus blinks asking '' What does that mean '' Sirus smirks and says '' Nymphodora Andromeda, daughter is a metamorphosis ''Artcucus coughs eyes wide understanding '' you mean a single muggle-born can bring back ancient gifts ''. Sirus nods as he says '' Don't worried I will make certain if it is a muggle-born it will have to be someone who respects the old ways and at least straight Es'' Artcucus nods at that as Sirus says '' I will return in a month with half of the dark houses under me as regent ''. Barchoke coughs asking '' What ''. Sirus nods and says '' I ask that you prepare to hire goblins to work under you ask high Account Manager of all houses until an heir comes of age ''. Barchoke nods twice saying '' I will enjoy the next Meeting ''. Sirus nods and says '' Thank you and may your enemies gold drown them ''. Barchoke laughs and says '' I need to remember that ''. Sirus stands to leave as Artcucus asks '' How much ''. Sirus smiles and says '' We will make 20 million in two years so no lost ''. Artcucus nods as Sirus says '' I will ask Cissy to be the family pureblood teacher ''. Artcucus nods. Sirus getting out of the cart says '' I'll Give aunt Cassiopedia to watch over the business side of the family alongside Barchoke''. Artcucus asks '' How long until family meeting ''. Sirus sighs and says '' I'll talk to Lucius first if he was forced or coercion I will defend him if so I will have him work to him fix our family name by making Donations to St Mungo and The Ministry as well as Knockturn alley to fix it and its environment while I work on Diagon alley and James the Wisteria Way district and fix it up from the poor state to one that looks for middle class and then work on fixing everyone up with jobs ''. Artcucus eyes wide ask '' You plan to have our family ''. Sirus smirks and says '' Our family will be royalty ''. Artcucus nods as Sirus asks '' I will be there for the first 5 years of meetings I want to know if I ask you to be my proxy if you follow me '' Artcucus nods making Sirus smile and say '' You know the gods are returning the power my godson needs to choose vessels for them ( Artcucus eyes wide at that ) I'll talk to have you put down as Odin ''. Artcucus nods and says a little Greedily '' I'll gladly follow you to achieve that '' Sirus taps him twice and says '' I'll return home and connect her you tell grandmother to come over to Potter Manor to see her Grandson ''. Artcucus nods leaving with Sirus with regent in his heart as he returned to Potter manor and starts the process of choosing a seat for the Black Family moments later he found it BLACK CITADEL. Sirus groans as he realizes he needs to upgrade the house completely shaking his head he yells ''LILY ''. Who comes in and is inform of Situation who then immediately starts the process of Modernizing the Citadel saying '' I think you should turn into a town, in fact, any land you have can be turned into that all you need to do is make certain everyone knows there duties and what they can do''. Sirus nods as he says '' I think I'll ask Cissy to aid in this ''. Lily nods as she begins looking at the pictures of the home and planning what she thinks could fix it up pausing ''Um Sirus we have different taste so I'll show Cissy this and Have her help me ''. Sirus nods as she walks away with pictures of the properties grabbing the book of Potter properties from the mantle which has Goblin magic to return to the account manager who would then look after the properties. Sirus smiles at that knowing that this is what the Lady of the house was supposed to do at least that was there official duties keeping the family properties in top condition. 

James was sitting in his office looking at his childhood friend who was frozen asking '' You're asking me to renew my friendship with your wife you're giving me a Property and you're paying me to work as a Potion Researcher for the family and you expect me to say no ''. James smirks nodding saying '' My wife wants to work on Charms while you do Potion so I'm thinking of making a business where your products would be sold I'll let you control it for 30% share of the store plus 50% ownership of the Potter Potions and charms unless you don't have children whereupon my death The potters gain complete ownership ''. Snape nods as he says '' YES ''. James says '' Ok I'll protect you in your trial then I'll announce this all we have to do is choose a home and Lab for you both and sign a contract ''. Snape asks '' Is there anything you want to research first '' James eyes wide thinks for a second and says '' Only two '' Snape's eyes raise as James says '' I want you to make a potion that would allow a werewolf control if they turn or not and allow them to keep there mind if they turn '' Snape frowns at that saying '' That's more of a ritual ''. James nods as he says '' Okay I'll hire Frank to aid us ''. Snape Knowing how the Longbottoms were the best Ritual family in the world agrees to say'' I'll improve the wolfsbane potion ''. James eyes wide '' Actually what if I pay you 200000 G create an antidote for every magical potion and injury as well as improving them and 3000000 G to create new ones''. Snape gasps nodding frantically at the fact he gets to be with someone he considered a sister before he made a stupid mistake and gets to want he always wanted to be a potion researcher. leaves the room going to his old room to sleep while James leans back in his lord's chamber chair to connect his mirror to Moony who answers '' Hello '' James leans back and says '' Moony oh friend ''. Remus sits in his home asking '' what happened ''. James' face becomes that of anger as he says '' Peter ''. Remus looking at James's face understood instantly '' U switch ''. James nods and says '' Get here now Harry needs you ''. Remus nods and says '' is it true that he beat him ''. James nods making Remus say'' You should move the family to the family Castle and to protect him ''. James laughs and says '' That's the thing Moony Potter Manor has magic that will turn it into the castle ''. Remus eyes wide at the level of magic until James says '' You do realize the potters are Masters of Transfiguration and Runes meaning this family can do things no other family can ''. Remus looking embarrassed as he says '' I forgot what magic your family magic was ''. James smiles as he says '' And thanks to merging from other families the potters are always Master Warders, Runemakers, Builders and Warriors and Businessmen we are capable of even other family magic now because of my son than before ''. James says a little insulted ''. Remus sighs at the old argument '' Okay sorry and I'll be over in a week I have to pack ''. James shakes his head and says '' Don't sell it I'll buy the building and have it warded ... I'll buy the block and turn it into a wizarding village and make your apartment the HQ For Marauders ink ''. Remus eyes wide at James but doesn't argue knowing that there's no point sighing he says '' I'll pack up still just tell me what you need ''. James nods as they spend the next few hours talking.

Flashback ends 

Lucius staring at the two

'' I swear I never wanted to be a death eater but My Father ( Which they see he says with hatred ) Force me ''. James and Sirus look at each other nodding and James say'' If you agree to a few terms and we will keep you out of Prison ''. 

Lucius blinks at that as James speaks making a smile cross Lucius' face which gets bigger after every word spoken nodding quickly he agrees thinking this is better then the dark lord could have ever offer.


	3. Family meeting and Potion

James Potter sits in the Ministry office staring at the Minister who was Pale as Sirius says '' I have ordered both Bellatrix and Casspenioeda to give the evidence to the ICW ''.Millicent Bagonld shaking in fear begs '' Please No I swear to leave the office anything ''. James smirking says '' Then swear an oath of Magic ''. Bagonld nods quickly and pulls out her wand to make an oath when James hands over a note which she grasps and says '' I Millicent Bagonld swear on my life my magic and My soul to obey the Potter and Black lines ''. Chuckling Sirius hands over a bag and opens it spilling out tons of notes with names on them he says '' This is the Name of every death eater in Britain you are ordered to arrest and tried them using the most powerful Truth potion in the world '' Bagonld gulps as the order takes hold and she says '' They will come after me ''. James snorts and says '' That's why after the trials and the punishment is spread around you will resign and leave on a potter island as a citizen ''. Bagnold eyes wide gulps and says '' You are allowing me to become a citizen to Charnwell the most powerful Magical nation in the world the island Merlin himself gave you to protect ''. Snorting James nods and says '' And I will allow you to continue your dream of Politics by making you a member of our governor what do you ''. Bagnold '' YES hmm hmm I mean yes ''. James smirks as and says '' Alright then by ''. Bagnold '' Wait ''. Sirius snorts and says '' Yes with the lines in prison the Ministry will use them to make them the most powerful in the world ''. Sighing in relief as she will at least go down as the one who dealt with the death eaters she gets a determined look then pales as she sees a name Barty Crouch JR gulping she looks up to see them gone shaking her head she puts the name on the side and gets to work. 

Appearing at Potter Manor   
The fireplace turns green and out spits James snorting as Sirius follows clapping, Sirius, on the back laughing saying '' You have to tell me how your family meeting went ''. Sirius chuckling sits on one of the couches and says '' Well this is how it happened ''. 

Flashback 

Sirius takes a deep breath and enters Black Castle a huge castle that's made completely of Black Marble and Elder wood which made the castle with the Bones and scales off a dying dragon clan which made the castle unique for Lord Black can literally turn the castle into a massive Wand which from which he can command the other black properties in the world which is what allows them to make the most powerful wands through Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Sacrifice magic and soul Magic ( The souls of the Dragons protect the Blacks ) and Charm and runes done by The First Black Breathing deeply he feels the Wards look him over and heal the damage to his form and mind gasping he feels the bonds to the traitor break and feels the wards from the other Properties upgrade themselves to stop Peter and upgrade them according to his will which the elves and goblins working together work to make multiple magical villages and buildings each of them capable of holding 20,000 wizards each complete with Black wards. Giggling he enters the Family Lord chamber where the black family has there meetings walking he takes a breath and sits at the head chair waiting for the rest of the black line. Suddenly the wards pulse telling him that the Black cadet branch Head in France has appeared and walks into the family room eyes wide he stops and then smiles at his nephew nodding as he sees the ring he looks at Sirius amused for a moment until he sees his face gulping he quickly finds his seat. Sirius has a quick upturn of his lips at his uncle Alphard when his Cousin Simeon head of the Austrian branch walks in and chuckles at Sirius sitting at the head of the table and quickly takes his chair watching as Bellatrix the Dark Witch of the Family walks in shakily which made the others gulp in realization then anger at the assault to their house a tight smile appears on Sirius's face and he nods to her and she quickly composes herself and takes her seat. Moments later Andromeda enters smiling at Sirius then the smiles disappear seeing Bella who was shaking blinking she looks at Sirius who motions to Alphard who tightly taps the chair next to him. Next is Narcissa and Lucius who sighs at the protection he feels and instantly takes holds a chair to Narcissa then sits which made Andromeda frown at them both and lean over to Alphard who quietly explains. First confusion then Rage clouds her face as Andromeda gets up and walks over to Bella who instantly hides against her. Speaking quietly she gets Bella to slowly come out of her shell when Sirius's face becomes one of rage as he uses the wards to Bind his mother and summon her into a cell which holds her in a magical prison when his father follows her into a cell pausing Sirius sends the info from his father to Andromeda the healer who instantly becomes shocked as she nods at Sirius making him frown and think as the Cassenopedia the Family Researcher and spy comes next followed by Pollux Black, who is the oldest living Black at 250 same age as Dumbledore ( In this version Dumbledore and his family were trapped in a time spell until they broke it making them start school later )and the head of the Spanish Blacks ( Each Head is the one sitting on the government in those countries ) and a Master Runemaker of the family. Followed by Phineas Black. He is a spell crafter of great renown and has hundreds of spells to his name and he holds the last of the Cadet branches which he rules in Russia. Followed by the last Black His Grandfather the former Lord Black. ( The other Blacks are title Elder Black ) Sighing he looks at each and everyone he says '' Hello I Lord Black calls the family to meet ''. Silence perpetrate the room as Sirius stands clearing his throat Sirius lets his power fill the room giving off a small black glow and says '' For Too long we have allowed a fake rule us for too long have we forgotten that WE KNEEL TO NO ONE for too long we have had a weak lord ( Artcucus goes red) Who allow our divine house to serve a false Pureblood one who is actually the son of a squib and a muggle ( Everyone looks at Artcucus in anger ) But that matters not for the way our family continues will be different ... This family will rise from the ashes and be true Lords I have to turn a bunch of our properties into villages and each of you will have your second son rule them as Mayor with you as lord over them with me ruling you each of you will rise our family wealth through legal means and each of you will have tasks for our, family ''. Blinking the others start to smile at the power they will now gain and listen as Sirius says '' And more then that with the help of the Potters the ones who defeated the Dark Lord we will send every death eater to Prison ( Speaking Louder ) Will make them either lose their seats or be held we will put Regents to follow our will so we Blacks will rule ''. Cheering erupts from the Blacks when Sirius holds up his hand and says '' But First we have an announcement''. Pausing the others stare as Sirius snaps his fingers causing the wards tp summon Wallugira to appear in chains making the other Blacks pale as Sirius says '' THIS DISGRACE HAS BROKEN OUR FAMILY VOWS BY ALLOWING HER CHILDREN TO KNEEL BUT SHE IS WORSE FOR SHE HAS CAST CRUICO CURSING LIKE CANDY FOR YEARS ''. The Blacks pale and then enraged themselves as Sirius says '' And Some will say worse she Potion Orion Black with Numerous Potions and Spells ''. Every Black look at her in hatred as Sirius says '' This will not stand I Lord Black By the ancient Laws order the Hyperion Punishment ''. Shock perpetrates the room as the Blacks understood no mercy to anyone as Wallugira pales as the Wards activate and everyone hears her Scream as her Magic was ripped violently out of her and the wards begin torturing her with a curse created by blacks that is thousand times stronger then the crucial curse smiling Sirius slients her and turns to the others who pale listen as Sirius says '' Now for the tasks '' Everyone shiver as they realize that she will be held in this the entire meeting continuing Sirius says '' Cassiopeia you will continue what you do using your little black book against the enemies of our house as the family spy ''. Cassiopeia blinking pleased as Sirius says '' First order Find evidence that will put the death eaters away and next I want you to find us a good Neutral Minister of magic ''. Cassiopeia bows her head with a smile as Sirius says '' Bellatrix your Ex-Husband when he controls you made you lethal and focus your magic on the dark so you are the family assassin ''. Bellatrix with madness in her eyes smirks at that as Sirius says '' Andromeda I brought you to here for to reasons one is that the tonks line will be a cadet to the main branch of Black ''. Cheering the Blacks roar there approval as Sirius says '' But next is to charge you with being the family Healer and your husband the family Lawyer ''. Nodding Andromeda cries in relief as Sirius says '' Pollux you are a world-renown wards craftsman I charge you with finding any weakness in our wards and upgrading and improving on them''. Pollux smirks in glee as he continues '' Simeon you are the Craftsman of the family I charge you with making a wizard version of every Muggle item but I want you constantly working to better it and you will sell to any family or ally own store ''. Simeon slowly smiles in glee at that pleased as Sirius continues as he looks around and says '' But first one of our Family was an unlawful kid out so I Lord of House Black reinvite House Weasley to the family ''. Suddenly everyone feels the family reintegrate into the line. 

At the Burrow   
Arthur who was working on a car feels the magic rush into him standing he glows for a moment along with his children which healed the damages to the body and allows the family magic to reintegrate their blood which de-aged and change there body but not the hair Arthur blinks and looks at the mirror excitement in him at what just happened as a Gringotts owl appeared and he reads it which increase the family wealth to 20G Million making him smile in glee as the Owl had a note from Sirius who he works with in the order who orders him to travel to the Muggle world too make a wizard version of Muggle entertainment. Smiling with Glee he turns back and works on the Ford. 

Back To Castle Black 

Sirius hears the Elders speaking as he says '' Many of you have different tasks so let's continue with Alphard''. Blinking Alphard smiles as Sirius says '' You are the Store owner of the family so you are a task with supervising the Stores we either now or will own and make certain they are better than the rest ''. Laughing Alphard nods as Sirius looks at the Malfoys '' You are technically your own house but if you agree to become a branch you are tasked with the PR of the family ''. Lucius thinks and says '' I'll send an answer in a day time ''. Sirius nods at that and says '' It is late so Rest your rooms are ready and we will continue tomorrow ''. Everyone watches Sirius leave and realizes that Sirius was going to leave his mother tortured all night shivering in fear they head to their room. All the While The Wallguria lays screaming as her pain grows every second but the spell will have no effect on the mind forcing her to experience it until Sirius decides to end it. 

Flashback ends 

James pale nods at Sirius understanding why he had to do that and says '' Have you found anything we need to do ''. Sirius shakes his head making James frown as he Says '' Remus will be coming over later today for the first batch of Wolfsbane. Sirius smiles in happiness at the potion that Lily and Severus created with the help of the Damocles Belby who was now working for an upgrade version of the potion. Sirius shakes his head and says '' You know we died without our wands we need to have other Magical focuses ''. James snorts at the pureblood answer and says '' I agreed but we should look into non-magical weapons and self-defense ''. Sirius nodding says '' Well I'm going to take a nap wake me up when Harry wakes up ''. James smiles a little as Sirius wanting to spend time with his godson standing James works on house business.


	4. Dark beginning

5 years later 

Potter Manor 

James yawns as he wakes up sitting up in his bedchamber on the bed he looks over at his wife who got her Mastery in Charms and Potions last year and she used it to create spells and potions with Severus, in fact, thanks to their work New techniques in Healing were created. Lily and Severus created a whole line of spells for Trials and Law enforcement that stuns a criminal putting them into asleep and the only thing that wakes them up is the antidote to the draught of living death. Kissing her head James casts ''TEMPUS '' the time is 2:45 AM James moans as he gets up and gets dressed and walks out of the bedroom with a grin as he heads to the Lord's office once entering he looks at the office he had the walls painted Red and Black with the Statues of A Griffin the family sigil on both sides of the room with a flat crystal that 20 Feet long hanging on the wall a couch across that was Sliver and a desk that has a modified Computer and Keyboard ( The Wizard answer to Tech yawning James brings up the business folder up to begin the day 

Potter Family Businesses   
Shares / Stock / Ownership   
Eeylops Owl Emporium 45%  
Flourish & Blotts 75%  
Madam Malkin 25 %  
The Leaky cauldron 15%  
Borgin % Burgin 35%  
Ollivander's 5% get through protecting him when he leaves to collect ingrediants  
Magical Zoo 100%   
Gambol and Japes 35%  
Magical Menagerie 25%   
Weasley and Malfoy Entertainment 10%   
Nott Exotic Apothecary 25%   
Daily Prophet 65%  
Hogsmede 15%   
honeydukes 36%  
The Three Broomsticks 20%   
Brown Fashion ( Formerly Gladrags until the brown brought the store ) 45%   
Shrieking Shack 100%   
Twilfitt and Tatting's 60%   
Black Enchantments 30 %   
Potter Spells and Rituals 100%  
Potter Wards 100%   
Potter Defense academy 100%   
Snape Potions and spellcraft 45%  
Maraduers Inc 25%   
Microsoft 45%   
Sony 35%   
Apple 25%  
Walmart 45%   
Disney 35% 

James smiles as he reads a hundred businesses he owns or has a share and smirks pleased at how he's doing and the fact that he made investments into every muggle business that deals with entertainment, Medicine and weapons, and Auto companies pleased he reads that he brought the vaults of the Potters to a level that even Goblin magic couldn't contain in ten vaults and now he opened forty which was filled yesterday and the reason he has so much is his skill and the deal with the goblins where they make 25% of all profits with his account manager getting the last 25% of it keeping the goblins happy and more than pleased to make him money since they all receive a cut which according to reports made his account manager rank into the global goblin council as an account manager which while dealing with his forcing him to hire ten goblins as assistances. Taking a breath he opens the folder of the death eater Businesses which he and the dragon alliance take care of ( Longbottom, Black, Bones, Greengrass, Palti, Abbot, Lovegood, Davis ) The eight leaders of the Wizengamont through the votes together they have 210 of the 300 votes and thanks to them some many things have changed one is there is so much more land in the Wizarding world next is that the world is constantly at competition through both money and sports they created a hundred magical sports and now the world is desperately trying to keep up with the other countries and so many more departments were created allowing every wizard and witch to have a good job. Shaking his head he opens the reports on Hogwarts and grins as he reads that there are now 40 classes at the school and they have an average of EE all around. Gleefully he moves on to the death eaters dealings which thanks to the death eater trials they gain regent of their houses for 10 years. Nodding he was pleased with the goblins to work for they brought the families wealth up forty percent beyond the point it once was which was an accomplishment since they took 80% of the money and businesses as punishment for becoming a death eater only Malfoy lost less with a 60% taken which is now fifty percent more than before. 

Grunting he gets off his Crystal computer and walks over to the Crystal vision and turns it on turning it into a black screen ( Made by Arthur ) and a magical version of Doctor who came on smiling he sees Narcissa Malfoy who was now an Actress on the crystal vision which Arthur had the idea from the Muggle world then he Transfigure a Rock into a Crystal which will last ten years then you need to buy a new one laughing he watches the show. 

The Weasley family magic is enchantment meaning they are masters charmers and runers and thanks to the black family magic added to them they enchantments can last twenty years instead of the before ten 

Lily wakes and instantly casts TEMPUS it is 9:00 frowning she thinks out loud '' I have to make a magical watch''. Yawning she gets dressed and walks out and looks in on James who was asleep shaking her head she puts a blanket on him and turns off the CV and turns on the light groaning Lily thinks to herself '' James needs to sleep in More if he keeps this up he'll get sick I mean waking up at 2 then falling back to sleep at 7 only to wake back on at 11 that can't be healthy ''. Heading over to the desk she looks at how much longer until the Wards and buildings finished on Marauder Inc ( Basically what Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was Except they sell Pranks items, Defense items, and Games with a contraried with the Ministries of Magic for a couple of versions of the Marauder map and specializes Defense items for their Aurors ) James was hopeful about this each of the marauders had a stake in the company each with 25% leaving 25 left for the new members of the marauders because there were only three Marauders. Smiling she walks out seeing that there are only two months left she was astounded at the fact the wards took a year to be powered-up.

Grinning Lily was pleased because the magical world was going through a renaissance for all magic the wizarding world has never been better. 

Of Course, there were some problems with the criminals who just want the power but nothing they couldn't handle. 

She had no idea how bad and how prophetic that was 

Far off 

Rockwood leads the remaining Death eaters into the Forest of Albania 

Suddenly their marks glow and they kneel as Voldemort in Smoke form laughs when Hundred Wizards appear and they look at Voldemort who glows as a body is form the wizards '' We need to talk''. 

Sybil sitting in Albus Office talking about a pay raise stiffens making Albus freeze when Sybil speaks in a deep voice 

The Dark Lord allies come to bear   
with light rise so shall the dark   
The Gods return mark the end   
unless The dark lord equal succeeds in his task   
All with be brought to their knees   
As Magic dies so shall it begun   
Now 1 turns to 100 and the dark has ahead   
the leader of the light must gather his banner for dark days are head. 

Albus Pale at the prophecy as Sybil asks '' What happened ''. Albus takes a breath '' Nothing dear do go on ''.   
Suddenly Fawkes speaks in his mind '' Friend for once listening to me ''.   
Albus gasps at Fawkes speaks to him in fear which was quickly going then Albus Hardens and promises '' I will not let Harry fall''. 

chirping Fawkes tells Albus '' Tell James what is coming ''

Voldemort enters a throne room as a wraith and was stunned then he laughs as there were twelve thrones with eleven filled when the other state '' Hello Voldemort Dark lord of Britan welcome to the assembly of Dark lords it is time for the council of Darkness to meet ''. 

Voldemort fills his soul take a shape as he sits and listens as the Dark King says '' We have lost each war because of our actions it is time to change it is time for us to unite each of us ruling our country as kings with the others on the council under one rule I suppose we have a duel and debate to choose who rules us all ''. 

With Glee, they agree causing duels to spread and start on in the castle leading to the Dark king once more winning with Voldemort his second grinning the King says '' We will rule the earth and then more ''.


	5. End of Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you may have noticed that we went farther back. The reason why is the power that was used in the spell. The souls of A million Magicals could have sent them to before 1st year as plan but the women were pregnant and the offspring aided them and the demons power was stolen when they cross the barrier which was why so many things are changed

August 15, 1988

James Potter enters Warlock Alley the High-Class wizard street where all the nobles and rich citizens shop and the street that contains Britan's top Solicitor ( Lawyers /Barrister ) Clothing stores, Potion supplies, and corporations and 1 of ten wizarding streets in London which were created thanks to the work of Harry who wrote books on the spells and potions of the future and using the money that he brought with him which he gave to the dwarves and goblins to build the towns and villages that now make up wizarding Britain and the properties they own which were split between by the potters, Dwarves, and Goblins in profits taking 15% of the interest from those streets. James heads to the Dragon Alliance building where the Alliance's Meetings and Businesses are discussed and sighs as he takes off his Trenchcoat and enters the meeting room wearing his causal suit and was Gleeful the full board was here chuckling he walks over to the head seat and listens as Sirius stands and announces '' Please rise for Head of the Dragon alliance Lord James Potter - Gryffindor - Ravenclaw''. Smiling James was still stunned at that discovery. 

Flashback 

James sits in the Potter family Account office confused '' Banker Rockclaw what seems to be the problem that you summon me '' 

Rockclaw stares at the wizard that made him powerful and rich and answers roughly '' We That is the goblins wish for you to accept your full inheritance ''.  
Stunned James asks '' There's more ''.  
Nodding Rockclaw answers '' And the reason why it wasn't known is that there are requirements that you now qualify for will you take the test ''.  
James thinks for a moment and nods making Rockclaw pull out a Pot and hand a knife making James frown as he cuts his hand and allows seven drops to fall. 

Glowing the Goblin speaks in Goblin Tongue and the pot turns into a Parchment which the Goblin takes and pauses stunned hmming he says '' Well this is un suspect here. 

James grabs the Parchment and reads the list 

James Potter Inheritance 

Head Potter ( By Paternal )  
Head of Gryffindor ( By Paternal)  
Regent Slytherin ( By Conquest )Head by the first son  
Regent Guant ( By Conquest ) Head by the first son  
Heir Pervell ( By Magic ) Head by the First Son  
Heir Thanatos ( By Magic ) Head by the First son 

Title  
Lord Potter-Gryffindor -Slytherin - Guant-Pervell - Thanatos 

James blinks shocked as he asks '' The first son what does that mean ''. 

Rockclaw reads this and answers '' Those lines will be your Eldest son if another child comes the other lines can be given instead of the old law where the eldest gains the lines and since your son is the boy- who -lived he will need an inheritance when he turns 11 so bring him and we can set you up thank you and I'll send you the Properties and Businesses of them all ''. 

James nods as he says '' May your enemies fall as you get their Gold and Knowledge ''. 

Snorting Rockclaw replies '' And may your Enemies kneel to your wrath ''. 

James leaves thinking of his house words '' Honor and power with Courage will prevail over the darkness ''. thinking how proudly his house the utmost ancient and utmost noble house of Potter he made his family with being Regent to Ten houses for 5 more years plus the Money and Titles that was his shaking his head James apparates to Marauders Lab and sees a witch at the dest playing with the new Floo phone which works by throwing floo powder into a handle and then you can face talking to someone on any mirror in the building for two hours before you have to get more Floo powder. Smirking he looks at the desk person who's job is to Bring up supplies, Fix Floo, Put floo powder, Check the wards, take calls, and more with the work that's been happening the Marauders expanded into an actual research group that sells to other stores ... We just need to find people to sell the products to right now we sell to the Ministries, The Joke stores and potion stores. James smiles at his partners and opens his work station which had a Broom sitting on it chuckling he starts enchanting it to work underwater. 

Flashback ends  
JAMES! 

Coughing James' face turns red as he pays attention as the others get his attention. Sirius nods at him and asks '' Okay the first item our children ''. 

Lord Greengrass smiles brightly as he answers '' My Daughter completely loves Harry and is now begging to married him ''. James smirks as he answers '' As is Harry we told him that if he wants that when he turns 15 we'll speak then ''. Smiling Gleefully Lord Greengrass says '' But My daughter loves Draco so I'm talking to Lord Malfoy on that ''. Pleased James turns to Augusta who was the Longbottom Proxy since Frank decided to go around the world collecting Rare plants for his wife and dealing with the odd dark creature taking a breath Augusta says '' Nothing much Nevile is a prodigy in Herbology and earth magic like before the only difference on him is that he has shown his capabilities in Earth runes ''. Sighing Augusta answers '' But that is the end of the good news ...Frank has noticed a spike in Black magic and he's noticed that something is trying to weaken the barriers to the gates of''. Eyes wide James Nods to the quill next to him and replies '' I'll have minister know and I'll send a few of my guards to check on the gates while the Minister sends Alastor and group to find whose messing with the gates ''.  
Sighing in relief Lord Davis says '' Then the problem will be good as done ... Now my daughter has shown an interest in Media ''. James takes a breath which the others notice as Lord Davis asks '' Yes Head Dragon ''. James looks at them each one at a time and answers '' As you know the Minister election is coming up and I made known who I want but... I do believe Fudge has skills in PR I want to know what you think having him deal with the PR for the Dragon Alliance ''. Eyes wide each of the others were stunned when Greengrass snorts '' Lord Potter I second and may I said I never thought to get a PR ''. Beaming James sees each nod as Augusta answers '' I'm in ''. James chuckles a makes a note and says '' Well I'll talk to Fudge on it ... actually can you Abbot ''. Smiling the young lord nods and answers '' So we agreed that he won't be minister ''. Grinning James answers '' Fudge has shown himself to be a follower we need a leader to lead us ''. Frowning the others ask'' And who are we voting for ''. James points at Sirius who brings out folders containing all they knew on the other candidates seeing three they push Fudge folder away and looks at the two from the Neutral side William Osiris Mana a traditional with the knowledge that although that's important we must progress and Barty crouch who was against them. Snorting Lord Bones answers '' I think it is obvious who will be chosen ''. Chuckling they close the folder as James asks '' Is that all''. 

Wizengoment 

Clapping James watches as the New Minister accepts his position with a smirk he looks over the other Lords who were clapping politely listening as the speech was finishing. 

Two years later  
June 15 1989  
Harry age 10 sweats as he hears  
''It is with great honor I name Harry James Potter Black belt in Judo, Jiu-Jitsu, Karate, Kung fu, Kickboxing, Muay Thai, and Akiko. ''

Clapping Harry stands and accepts his belts as he turns and a picture was taken of the youngest black belt in the world. 

James stands there pride filling him at his son the 9-time National Champion, 9 Time State champion and 7 Time second place winner since joining when he was 2 he became a muggle hero but he was more proud at the prank he pulled and the news he got Harry working with Snape and Lily have made a potion that changes the Werewolves DNA making it where they don't need the moon to turn but they keep their minds and they couldn't turn others into Werewolves it was now a bloodline gift. Today was the day Albus started training him today was when the future started.


	6. Harry potter but younger

Just younger and without the beard 


	7. Meeting with the goblins king and Inheritance ritual

Potter Manor   
July 31, 1991

Harry gasps as he wakes up slowly Harry slowly a smile grows as he realizes what today is ... Today I turn 11 It is finally time for the real work to begin... Me and my Family which he styled after the show Godfather he saw when he was 8 grinning Harry yawns as he gets out of his large Bed and grins walking to the shower he gets into it and puts on his specialize Shampoo Potion which allowed his hair to grow long, in fact, Harry doesn't look like James anymore since he was a metamorphmagus he was subconsciously making himself look like James now he looks a male model with a child-size six-pack and a long hair-like (Sam on Supernatural) Grinning he watches as the potion slinks into his scalp grinning he was please at the fact that his Father hired Snape who now creates and Improves potions to sell with his father's Company as well as make potions for the family and his Mother got her friend who now aids her in creating spells and upgrading old spells and Magics but what he was personally proud about was how his Father and Godfather used their money to create multiple Magical towns/cities and Magical districts and he had each of them warded and he made 80% of all the lords have their own village which he then used to make a law allowing a lord to have A House guards along as they used them to protect the lands they own or protect their holdings and Their family which thanks to that we had a huge boost of Population which allowed Mom to bring old families back by giving the magics in the ether to squibs and the Muggleborns families which turn out to be descendants of Old lines which thanks to their work over 90% of the old vaults have been claim in both this country and the other counties and through that Mom has created her own vault which gets 100,000 G from the Potter Main vault plus the vaults claim she gets a 5% From each plus interest which she used to aid her in her mission of creating Spells and Wards thinking Harry was surprised that Albus was going along with his parents which made him think either he was planning something or a new prophecy was made which is probably what happen sighing Harry walks out bone-dry as he calls '' Dobby ''. A House elf that Draco gave him when he asks since his father gave the power the others wanted the children to follow me faithfully which he used to introduce a few ideas himself and spells which is why he introduces all the future spells and potions to Snape and Lily who were stunned and now he added to his legend he is now known as Magic chosen or the chosen one. One of the Potions and spells gave Shifters of all kinds complete control of there other-self which he then used to create laws and jobs that only they could do and he made it known what laws he wanted and they were made and then ordered a manhunt on a thousand different creatures by name each has a bounty of 100,000 G thanks to that over 900 of them have been killed and the packs they ruled were allowed to be part of the communities of along as they are put in probation. at age 11 he was a known Magical right and Traditionalist who look into the future. Sighing he breaks out as Dobby pulls on his cloak. Chuckling Harry says '' Sorry Dobby I want you to give me Casual Muggle clothes for ease plus a Wizard Trenchcoat over it ''. Dobby excitedly nods and pops away with '' Yes Greatest master ever ''. Grinning Harry stands waiting as his door opens and his three Best friends Nevile, Ron and Draco come in with grins. 

Harry calls out '' Diagon Ally ''. And steps into the floo which has been upgraded now it allows anyone with magic in their blood to use it and there is no soot instead the soot is collected because it turned out that Floo soot is a strong fertilizer even stronger than dragon dung. After all, it collects the magic from the wizard it was on which was why there is a department in the ministry that sells the soot to both magical and muggle farmers they make 10,000 A year which is enough to have the department. Now there were two hundred departments each working for supervisors who report to the Minister who lets his advisors know so they can keep the ship running. Stunned Harry looks at Diagon alley and was stunned at the changes with their being multiple stores and competition the stores now were in constant battles with one another forcing them to hire witches and wizards which made every alley at war with one another seems this street is the school street you can only get school supplies from this street and the Leaky cauldron was turned into a Fancy hotel / Restaurant which is a poor man / Middle family place and Tom became the owner overall grinning Harry looks at the New Diagon alley and waits for his parents to appear Which happens not a moment later grinning at me my father appears placing his hands on my shoulder laughing James says '' Are you ready for the brand new Magical world ''. With a grin and mischief in eyes, Harry looks around Diagon now each building was ten feet apart and the walls and ground all modern looking with new items on stands with wide eyes he sees items that weren't created for thousand more years on the stands with a wide grin Harry looks at the gathering Onlookers one of which yells '' Hey look it is the Chosen family of Magic ''. Suddenly the audience cheers them when James holds up his hands and says '' Witches and Wizards we are honored for the privilege but remember it is each and every one of you who makes this magic remembers that we are better and we must always advance ''. Clapping Wide the onlookers face becoming determine as James says '' Now we must get My son ready for Hogwarts even though he already has mastery in every spell created before he arrives and the spells he made I will be speaking to Dumbledore to have my son in Advance classes and I have an Announcement I have spoke to Albus Dumbledore and I will be sending someone I personally trained to become the new defense against the dark arts ''. Wide eyes the noise is so high that the wards were working overtime (which is actually a good thing but that won't be known till later ) Lily clears her throat and softly and quietly says '' Now my son needs his School supplies so each of you as a reward for your worshipped let be known that all sell for the next three days come from the Potter vaults ''. Wide eyes each of the people run into stores making the store owners gain wide eyes and then grin as they start making sales. Now the Potter family and their supporters walk to Gringotts and look at the goblin tellers who were pushing buttons on their Magical computers which were as good as the ones in 300 years stepping forward a goblin runs forward bowing as he says '' Lord Potter I am Griphook prince of the goblin nation the King would like to meet with the family of Harry Potter ''. Eyes wide James looks at his family who nods making James nod at the goblin and says'' I meet him with my family I trust the goblins to take care of my heir ''. With stares all around James heads to the very top of Gringotts along with the others standing their Harry stands smiling as he walks up to the line and waits. Wide-eyed the teller goblin asks '' Mr.Potter why are you standing in line ''. Harry smiles as he answers '' I am because as a sign of my respect to those already in line I am saying that they are worthy of my respect and that no one no matter who is above a goblin ''. every Goblin stands tall while everyone in line feels important suddenly any hostile was gone and Harry waits as a Goblin rushes to him and says '' Heir Potter your Account manager is waiting ''. Pouting Harry bows to the goblins first then the wizards and says '' I am sorry my fellow wizards but a goblin time is valued as much as his gold and no one should waste it ''. Walking with the goblin Harry continues to his manager as each and every wizard instant becomes more respectful. 

James Potter enters the Throne nodding at the King who smiles as he says '' James Potter stands in front of the court ''. Nodding James walks forward as the King says '' The Goblin nation has found the evidence of your claims ... The Italy Branches and Turkey branch of the Nation have betrayed us but it was worse then you thought ''. Sighing James asks '' How bad ''. The King sighs as he answers '' The Branch has given the Mercencies which you claim to serve a secret order of dark wizard materials needed to release the power of the titans from the ether bridge from which they have been since the war with the gods ... once the titans are release and the power given to the order when will Harry start making the return of the Gods ''. James sighs in sadness as he answers '' As of now Harry has chosen 36 Wizards to become gods ''. The King frowns at that until James says '' Now my Heir is choosing from Magical creatures once he has 48 he will begin the ritual ''. Stunned the King asks '' Has he said who he wants ''. James smiles as he says '' Yes Harry has decided to have 3 Goblins 3 Elves 3 Veelas and 3 Dwarves ''. Pleased the King asks ''Is that all he needs ''. Shaking his head James smiles as he says '' Harry would like you and every magical being to rebuild Asgard and Olympus in space as well as a biforst to move to Midgard kind of like a floo travel except Stronger and more powerful ''. Wide eyes the goblin King grins pleased as he asks '' Does he have any idea who he wants ''. Nodding James says '' Yes he wants you to be the God of finance and you will be tasked with being the treasurer of the gods ''. With a Gleam, the King grins as James says '' Our Account manager will be our family account and whoever you wish will take the place of the people's Manager ... And we know that he has chosen the Queen of the Veelas as one of his brides as well as the French Ministers two children I don't know if they will be one of the gods through ''. Nodding The King says '' Done I ask That you give us ten years to make Asgard and is that all ''. Shaking his head James smirks as he says '' No he wants you to recreate the nine realms all of them meaning ''. Pale The King says '' He wants us to open the vault of god to speak to him ''. Nodding James says '' Yes and as a Reward, Harry offers you a spell ''. Confused the King asks '' A Spell ''. James shrugs as he says '' Harry says the spell will allow Goblins to assume their true form whatever that means ''. Wide-eyed the Goblins were stunned as they furiously speak to each yelling '' ENOUGH ''. James wide-eyed looks at the Goblin who says '' James think about it where did the dwarves go when their planet go ''. James stunned asks '' You are the ''. Shakin his head the Goblin sighs as he says '' No we are Goblins but we are just a sub-race of Dwarves we were the children of Frost giants and a Dwarf once the form returns the dwarves and us can go home as the two races of whatever world we choose ''. Bowing he waits as The King says '' We are Agreed and I must say As long as Harry and his line exist we will be family of the goblins as well as bannermen for the New Asgard ''. Smiling James bows as the King says '' Go we will immediately begin but please have the work done by the Winter Solstice ''. Bowing James nods as he leaves with the rest of his family. 

Harry Potter sits with his Goblin as he watches the Inheritance test complete 

Harrison Jameson Potter 

James Charlus Potter -Alive - Father  
Lilly Freyr Potter -Alive - Mother  
Sirius Orion Black - Alive - Godfather   
Alice Longbottom - Alive - Godmother   
Frank Longbottom -Alive - Uncle by Magic and Blood 

Lordships 

Heir Potter Duke of Avalon and Aiblon   
Second Heir of Black - Duke of Baronmoor   
Lord Peverell - Death's Champions and Duke of Mortis   
Heir of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw   
Forty Minor Houses that are Extinct which is why the lines have no name all that is left is vaults 210- 340   
Lord Sage   
Lord Levant   
Lord Valerius   
Lord Pevensie   
Lord Vidan 

Sitting stunned Harry watches as every extinct line that apparently had no squib child was listed. 

The Family Goblin sits stunned at the Bequest that Magic has given Harry watching they watch as it stunned but it was virabtes. Gulping Harry stares as it starts once more 

Lord Councilor of Merlin 

Stunned Harry stares when it writes 3 more titles 

Lord of Magic 

King of the Gods 

Master of Death 

The Goblin gasps stunned as he stares at a Living God shakily the Goblin says '' We are done and I will invest how you asked me before ''. 

Sighing Harry says '' Account Manager you are a friend to my family you will one day be a god no need to behave this way ''. Standing Harry grabs the Inheritance and walks out while the Goblin shivers as he grabs goblin Alcohol and dranks a bottle wide 

End of Chapter


	8. Albus and the deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter

Hogwarts  
Headmaster's office

Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts and the Lord of the light a new Position in the wizarding world and the title means he defends all of wizards and witches meaning he now the order of the phoenix is Government-funded group in the service of the ICW task with the Finding and Battling of Dark Lords and their armies and the Lord of the light will always lead the group they have no power in the government. Sitting at his Albus writes down orders for a few of his cabinets who each lead a portion of the order when the fireplace turns green and outcomes the Potter family taking a breath Albus looks at the chosen one. 

Harry looks at Albus stun at what he is seeing smiling '' We are listening ''. 

Albus smiles a little '' I know you know about the propchey and I also know how far ahead you are .( Shaking himself ) you have completed ahead of Newt meaning we can't teach you anything''. 

Harry smirks '' So what is the compromise ''. 

Albus chuckles '' I want you to be the New Defense against the dark arts teacher ( Holding up his hand ) exchange I will hire the Flamels and the top in each field to serve as your tutors ''. 

James who was listening smiles wide and looks at his son who thinks for a second and nods making James smile '' I think that can be done with one small change ''. 

Albus eyebrow raise until James says '' I want the dragon alliance to all be taught ''. 

Grinning Albus says'' done ''. 

James and Albus shake which begins this story.


End file.
